The Cinderella Mew
by renea-lilith
Summary: I bought a copy of Ever After with Drew Barrymore and basically turned it into a mew mew story. If it sucks don't read it this is just something I need to get out of my head. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

This story, like many, start with one loney girl sitting all alone by the fireplace. She looks down at her feet while her shoulder length brown-black hair curles fall down around her face. Her brown eyes full of tears knowing it is the fifth year that her father is dead with her step-mother getting everything. "I do feel sorry for you," says her step-sister Annabelle as she rubs her back, "sooner or later things will get better for you Irini, tommarrow you and me have to go to the flee market to get things for mother."

Annabelle was her mother's youngest child and closer to Irini's age than her brother or sister who treated Irini cruel like the step-mother did.

Irini hugged her step-sister and went to bed without a fuss. By morning she was feeling a little better, but not worse, her and Annabelle walked past a little shop where the two peered into the glass to see if it was open. "It looks closed Anna, maybe if it's opened next week we can go in," said Irini. Annabelle liked to be called Anna but even this thought seemed wrong. She shook her head no as she went towards the door and tried the doorknob, "let's check it now or we won't get a chance next week. Remember mother is having that party?" Irini shook her head, "that's right I almost forgot, yes let's check it now or else." Irini followed her as they both took hold of a doorknob as there was two doors that had elegant painted glass in the middle with golden handles that made a heart shape. They both pushed down on the little handles that were on the handle bars as Irini's door opened but Annabelle's door was locked.

They peered in as the soft rock music plaied. "Hello," they both said as they walked in the dark room only lit by the sun through the glass. As they looked around there was glass counters and smaller round tables with chairs on top of them. "Hello, is anyone here," Irini yelled out again. Annabelle was on the other side of the room as she found a door, she placed her ear close to the door and heard the music get changed from behind the door. "Hey over here," she whispered to Irini, "I hear something from behind this door." Irini rushed right over and placed her ear near the door as she listened.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"It has to work, we put all that effort into nothing then if it doesn't work."

"That's true, but why these girls? Did it have to be them?"

Both girls moved away from the door thinking that whomever it was sounded like they were killers. "We should leave before they notice us," said Irini as Annabelle shook her head in agreement. But before they could even take two steps away the door opened up as a young good-looking guy with amazing blue-green eyes with a stern look saw them. "What a handsome boy," Irini said under her breath, but before he could speak Annabelle took hold of her arm and ran out the door pulling her away.

Irini looked back once again and saw the guy ran out behind them but not chase them before he went back inside. "He's not following Anna, we can stop now." But Annabelle just wanted to keep going as a bright light suddenly appeared in the sky. Irini felt like a bolt of lightning hit her in the chest as she fell down and landed in the dirt. Annabelle was trying her best to pull her step-sister up until she fell down beside Irini and felt the same until the light disappeared. They felt paralized and couldn't move for a little bit until a firm voice yelled at them to get up. They looked up, saw the step-mother and stood up right away.

"Look at how dirty the both of you are! Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yes mother we did," Annabelle said, "We'll go home and wash up right away."

"Don't be silly," the step-mother said, "we have to get Josie a new dress and Daren fitted for his suit. Clean yourselves as best as you can and meet me in the Le Fine Gormet."

They agreed, turned towards the public bathroom and hurred to wash off. "Hey Anna," Irini said very sloftly, "did you feel weird as you fell?" Annabelle shook her head as she wiped her face, "can't say that I did, why do you ask?" Irini brushed her pants off, "just in case we ever run into that guy at step-mother's party. You know hers is the biggest every year just because Josie and Daren are twins and the most beatiful anywhere for miles and everyone loves them so everyone closes the stores all day on their birthday." Anna belle brushed off Irini's back as Irini did the same for Annabelle. "I mean," Irini continued, "if they weren't so popular then we wouldn't have to work hard like the servants do on their birthday party. Step-mother sure does plays favorite with them."

"I was a surprize baby and you never even met your mother because of what she did to your father," Annabelle said, "besides I expect her play favorite when it comes to Josie and Daren, everyone knows she spoils them rotten. Your father fell for mother's lies and trickery until he died from that heart-attack. I do miss him too you know?"

"I know you do Anna," Irini said turning around in the mirror, "my dad treated us very good until he died, now all we have left is each other." They ran out the bathroom and found their mother as Josie was trying on a tright fitting garmet that made her look like a princess. They finished there, had to hold Josie's dress, and followed the threesome to where Daren's suit fit perfectly. Irini noticed out the corner of her eye that the guy she saw earlier in the little shop was there in that store trying on a jacket. She tapped Annabelle on the arm until she saw and nearly screamed. She turned her head and apologised for her behavior then looked back at Irini finding out that he finally noticed them. He walked up slowly as they silently freaked out as every step he took nearly caused them to run until Joise went right up to him with a smile to her face.

"Hikaru, about time that i see you, I thought you forgot about me."

He spoke softly as he stared at Annabelle and Irini, "I had some business to do before I went anywhere Josie," he turned to look at her, "but then again I always have to do something before going out." Josie teasingly turned around, "that's why I can never see you Hikaru, because you are always busy." She pulled on his arm making him move towards her mother and brother until the girls turned to each other then nearly fainted due to the fact of they remembered who Hikaru was - the son of the mayor and the smartest college professor in the country!

They had anime ghost people comming out of their mouths.

* * *

The next day was easy because of school, but Irini still didn't feel any better from falling down. She opened up her locker to put her backpack until someone closed it with a bang. She looked and saw Joise with an angry look to her face with her groupies behind her too. "Stay the hell away from HIkaru, you can't even get a regular boyfriend Cinderella." Irini always bulked up to Joise but today she wasn't in the mood, "you can _have _him Josie, he's way to cool for me anyways. I don't feel like fighting today." Josie pulled her hair and slapped her across the face making her fall down. Irini teared up and held the place on her face where it hurt as she knelt there. Josie laughed, "if I ever catch you with him then I'm telling mother and she'll kick you out Cinderella." They walked off as Irini felt around for her backpack until she felt something silky. She turned and saw Yuki holding her hankercheif for Irini to wipe her tears away.

"I don't know why you tolerate her bahavior like that," Yuki said, "you are the best kick-boxer in school." Irini finally put her backpack up, closed the door, and walked along side Yuki to gym class. She slowly touched her cheek then answered Yuki, "you're just saying that because you are my best friend," she paused to look at Yuki, "and it's the truth because I love gym class." Yuki looked at Irini then smiled, "yeah that's right girlfriend!"

Today in gym class was soccer day, girls turn to play, and our two best friends are up next. Yuki was given the ball, droped it to the ground, and began running with it. Irini knew what Yuki was thinking as the two passed the ball back and fourth until they got to the goal. Irini wanted to take a shot but she had to pass it to their other friend Suzu, who took the ball and kicked it so hard she made a hole in the goal canceling the rest of the game for the girls.

"What was that about Suzu," Yuki asked taking a sip of her water bottle, "that was so hard you made that hole. Now we can't play for a while and ruined after school practice for the soccar teams." Suzu shook her head then answered very calmly, "ever since yesterday I've been feeling weird. Some red light in the sky and -..." she was interuped again by Yuki, "you too! I thought it was only me! The red light in the sky that hit my body like lighting!" Suzu's eyes got big, "you totally described how it was for me too!" Irini thought it was just a conincidence that both of her firends had that same experience but what did it ment?

School ended way too soon for the three girls until Annabelle joined them making four. For a while all they talked about was that red light until Irini and Annabelle told them what happened before the red light, the shop, and Hikaru. The other two didn't believe what they said until Hikaru, a girl their age, and a twenty-something year old guy stood right in front of them. "Hello girls," Hikaru said holding out a small pearl bracelet for each of them in a different color for each of them, "pick the color you want, you can keep them." They looked at each other then took a bracelet. Irini took the purple one, looked at it and saw a clock with amethyst gems around the edges, the pearls themselves were a baby powered purple with a liliac ribbon holding it together, it was just in general a wonderful present that she had to hide from her step-mother until she remembered.

"I can't accept this," Irini said holding it out to give back to him, "my step-mother takes anything nice away from me and gives it to Josie."

"I won't tell if you won't," he said pushing her hand away, "and let me handle Josie, I picked you and your step-sister for a reason if you let me finish."

"If you're going to date her I'm warning you that she's a brat," Annabelle said with pleading eyes.

"No I'm not," he said near laughing, "but thanks for the warning anyways." Hikaru then pointed towards Irini's face, "I'm more concered about you four girls, each of you is or has something troubling that has nearly nothing to loose but the life you are given to live, Irini is the perfect example because of how she's treated by her step family. Annabelle is the only one that treats her good because she is getting the same treatment from her family and they're blood."

The girl that stood silent had a white and cream colored bracelet on her arm suddenly spoke up, "my name is Eka, it means 'splender bay', and Hikaru is my older brother but I go to a private high school. It was Hikaru's choice to go to a public high school. But that's only because he's adopted just like me."

All four girls had anime boulders hit their heads because of the shock. Hikaru turned around and scolded her for saying that. The guy bowed and presented himself, "I'm Shino girls, and thier cousin and best friend. I'm blood related to their parents, they are my aunt and uncle and a pain to talk too." Hikaru patted Shino's arm to move him out of the way, "come by the shop tomarrow and I'll tell you what is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school Irini, Yuki, Suzu, and Annabelle went to the little shop in town and found themselves staring at the dark shop. For Irini and Annabelle again hoping what they heard was something good and not bad.

"About time you showed up," Eka said behind them nearly scaring them to death, "I went to go get us some snacks since you lot were taking forever."

"We're sorry," the four said in unison letting Eka unlock the door. They stared as she turned on the lights to revel that it looked like a small sit down bistro style restarunt. They hurred in as Eka locked the doors and put up 'closed' signs and 'comming soon' signs up on the doors and windows making sure that nobody came in to hear their conversations. Eka turned around and places her hands on her hips, "now that we're all here let's get down to business."

"I couldn't agree more Eka," the girls tunred around and saw Hikaru in casual clothes instead of his school uniform. He mentioned for them to go into the backroom of the store where a huge kitchen sttod and a couple of back rooms where a single computer and flat screen tv upon the wall was on one of the side walls of this back office. The computer was directly below the tv and sat on a wood table sitting behind the door of the offce, and on the other walls wre nothing but files and books on a metal table. The girls had to stand behind Shino, while he was busy typing something down Eka and Hikaru moved in and closed the door.

Shino finally looked up and stared explaining as best as he could to the girls, "the day before yesterday Annabelle and Irini walked in on our conversation by accident. We didn't mean to scare the two of you it's just that you startled us and so we began our experiment sooner than expected. We ment for this to be a gift not a curse upon you girls, because we know how badly your families have treated you in the past, so we ment for this to help make things better or a place where you can go to get away from your life if you choose to do so."

He paused for a second letting everything sink in slowly for a easier process, "we will give each of you a key so you can run away to here if there's not another place to go for comfort. Your parents might not let you visit the other girl's house without good reason but you are welcome here. Just call us and we'll meet you here, whichever one of us is ready at the moment we will meet up and comfort you as best as we can."

Hikaru chimed in, "just try not to make it a habit, remember we have lives as well and dropping our plans is kinda hard for us. Just call us whenever you want, but if we don't pick up then leave a voicemail and where you are going to be in case you just wanna talk in a park or something."

The girls looked at each other then at Hikaru with big round eyes sayinng in unison thank you for everything. The girls hugged each other then a group hug on Shino, then Eka, and finally Hikaru last and longest. "We can't thank you enough for this support," Suzu said jumping up and down, "how did you know that this is what we need?" Hikaru rubbed the back of his head then pointed towards the computer, "it was easy because each of your families run close to that of my dad's office so all I need to do is type in for files and there they are. I did background checks before I picked you thinking that you wouldn't abondon me for what I'm going to ask you to do." Yuki threw her hands in the air, "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"But I wouldn't ask all that much it's just two tasks that's it," he said, "it's to work part-time here to get some cash and to hunt these bad guys for me, that's all I expect of you."

They stared him down until Eka chimed in saving his hide, "what my brother means to say is that there's something going on that's not being told to us by our parents and we want to find out. So we need your help in order to do that, that's if you are willing to stay to help." They looked at each other, then turned around to Shino and asked him in unison, "if we don't help can we still come here for support?"

An anime drop fell down his head, "of course not girls, it's a win win for us. We think instead of having to do all that boring junk all day we could do something that we liked to do and that's cook. Eka is training to be a world class cheif and I'm already got several degrees in cooking all types of food as well as backing, so all we needed was the accountant, which is Hikaru, and the servers which is you girls. So please help us or we can't help you at all."

* * *

Irini was admaring her bracelet before she had to take it off. She was walking with Annabelle to their house where their mother was waiting for them. "Hey Anna, do you think step-mother would buy that we have jobs or not the slightest chance?" Annabelle was taking hers off and stook it in her pocket, "yeah she would, as long as we don't bother her as she prepares for the party."

"Well what about the schedule she wants us to keep, like cooking and cleaning?"

Annabelle put a finger to her chin, "I suppose that we get home in time for dinner we're good. But all of them will be fasting for the party to fit into smaller sizes but it wouldn't matter by how big they are anyways."

Irini shook her head, "but we still get in trouble unless Hikarudecides he's going to say something."

"He probally already has decided to do just that," Annabelle said moving her backpack around, "it seems as if he's three steps ahead of us."

"I hope you're right." They walked into their house and locked the doors.

* * *

Souran, the step-mother looked down at her meal with discomfort, "I told you we need to loose weight not gain it. For heavens sakes girls can't you understand anything I say?"

"Yes step-mother," Irini said taking her plate of salad away when the doorbell rang, "I'll go get it step-mother stay in your seats."

Irini raced towards the door, opened it up and saw Hikaru dressed up very nicely. He walked in as he spoke, "this is me taking care of you Irini, don't worry about your family. Here," he said giving something to her in a plastic bag bound by a rubber band, "that's for you and Anna, take care of it for me." He walked into the dining room and spoke wonderfully as Irini mentioned for Annabelle to come close as she opened it. The plastic came off and there was a beautiful egg shaped urn with a golden base and jewels all over it. It was blue with diamonds, emeralds, rubys, topaz, and amethest gems all over with such wounderfully crafted and carved gold handles, top and base it looked as if it would break. "Let's go hide it in our room," Annabelle said pulling Irini by the arm up to their room in the attic. They opened the door and found a place by the window and placed it on the windowsell where it looked out of place by the old stuffed animals and a small jewely box.

"Are you sure Souran won't see it? When she comes in I mean?"

"Oh Irini you worry too much, mother never comes in here for anything," Annabelle said trying to comfort her.

"Well yes, but I still don't like it."

The girls ran back down seeing Hikaru charming Souran and Josie. Daren just stared at him with disconcered eyes until he waved the girls by his side, "what do think he's trying to pull here?" The girls looked confused until he noticed, "he's only popular by his good looks but I know him to be a playboy and a smooth talker because of how charming he could be. So what is he trying to do?" Irini looked at Annabelle then told Daren, "me and Anna are going to go work at his new shop and so he's trying to talk step-mother into letting us go." Daren looked at Annabelle then back to Irini, "mom would probally let you go but she doesn't need a small talker say so. If I'm understanding then she would be too."

"But he needs us to sound very damanding of our hard work because he plans to open up some kind of bistro style resturant," Annabelle chimed in. "Well still all he's got to do is tell you two, tell mom that he said so, and she'll let you. Mom wants him to come over because Josie is interested in his power to become the next mayor."

The girls looked at each other then thought of something different, "money."

* * *

Annabelle and Irini were walking to class when Suzu and Yuki came right up to them with excitement, "we heard that Hikaru went to your house to talk to your mother too." Annabelle and Irini were confused then Yuki spoke, "he came to our houses and talked it over with our parents before he went over to your house last. I heard that Joise nearly kissed him." Suzu waved her hands, "but I heard he nearly got down on his knees for her." Annabelle started to laugh while Irini set the record straight, "it's just Josie making things up to get her more spotlight. He dropped his plate on purpose so he could win over Souran's approval. You know that 'I'll take very good care of your daughter' kind of guy?" Yuki and Suzu nodded thier heads, "yeah that sounds about right to me."

Suzu and Annabelle walked one way as Yuki and Irini walked another bumping into Hikaru. "So how'd I do last night?" They cocked their heads asking themselves if he really said that. He winked as he walked away holding his books above his shoulder, "if I was interested in Josie then I have her in my palm."

Irini dropped her jaw when he heard that and everyone else that was around stopped to stare at him as he walked down the hall to his classroom as everyone scrambled to get to class passing around what he said all the way back to Josie who threw a temper-tantrum. So when class finally let out for lunch Josie and her gang found Irini and forced her into the bathroom. "So what is this thing that I heard saying that Hikaru talks to you about him not likeing me?"

"If I knew what he was thinking I'd stay far, far ,far away from him."

"But that doesn't give you the right to change his mind Cinderella. You won't have a happily ever after!" Josie yelled at the top of her lungs before she took hold of Irini's neck and nearly strangled her to death when one of her groupies warned her a teacher was comming. Josie let go as Irini gasped for air, "just remember my warning before you dicide to call upon your fairy god-mother," she said then walked out leaving Irini on the ground. Yuki, Suzu, and Annabelle came in and saw the fingerprints around her neck and told that teacher that was talking to Joise and her group. But Annabelle noticed Josie's death glare then figured she had it comming later at home.

When school let out Hikaru was talking to Eka at the front gate. The girls got so far until Josie pushed Irini down and went right up to Hikaru. "So what do you mean by 'you don't like me'? What does that mean?" Hikaru un leaned against the gate and slowly walked over to help Irini up, "it means, Josie, that I want you to be nicer to your sisters then maybe I'll like you more. But as long as you treat them like trash and they tell me that you still treat them like that, or any other way, then I will not like you."

Joise gripped her fists tight by her side, "then you should hear them at hom how they complain about everything so mother treats them like that too."

"I don't mean your mother Josie I mean you, if you want me to like you, or anyone else then I want someone who will another with compassion and love equal for anyone they meet. For that time being you or not that girl."

Annabelle tried holding back a laugh as Josie stared at Irini then turned on her heel and walked away. Eka walked over to the group and smirked, "ouch that should hurt for a while." Annabelle finally let her laugh out, "but she' gonna make us pay for it at home tonight."

Hikaru looked down at Irini holding her neck slightly and noticed her bruse, "did she do that?" Irini looked up surprzed then guilted her eyes, "yeah she did and with both hands too." He sighed then patted her on the shoulder, "don't worry I'll talk to Souran when you two walk home. I promise," he said smileing at her. Irini's stomach started feeling a little funny but she quickly dismissed it as if it was nothing too serious.

* * *

They arrived at the cafe with still closed doors until Shino opened up the doors to let them in, "we have a wonderful surprize for you girls today." As they walked in they saw a bunch of boxes on some of the tables until Eka opened one of them, then another, then another until she pulled out a uniform. "There they are! There's one for each of you too!" The girls looked in and saw what Eka pulled out was the same as the others. A white uniform with black ribbons and black strips.

"What are these uniforms for," Yuki asked pulling one out. Hikaru laughed at that comment before he coughed a little then spoke, "you wear them for when you come here to work. All the unifroms are the same white with black, so there's no, 'she is wearing something prettier' or anything else like that. Each one should fit just right, it's a 'one-size-fits-all' kind of thing that we ordered from."

* * *

When we are thinking about the uniforms think the tokyo mew mew/mew mew power cafe uniforms only all white with black lines and ribbons.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru, true to his word, walked Irini and Annabelle home. "Just let me do all the talking okay girls?" Irini was nervous while Annabelle seemed unharmed for what was about to go down. Irini unlocked the door but Josie nearly threw open the door off it's hinges. "You see mother? They're finally here and with Hikaru!" Souran stepped into the openeing with a stern look, "come inside and explain yourselves girls. Hikaru," she said looking at him, "you are not welcome here, this is between me and my family." Hikaru bowed his head in respect, "of course my lady but now it is my business. Or I could talk to my father and discuss the matter with him and you be strpped of your title as chairwoman to private matter and be given the title of cleaning lady for the nursery." Josie's mouth opened up with surprize as Souran walked away letting the girls and Hikaru to follow her. Daren was sitting outside the living room on the stairs waiting for what was going to happen.

Souran sat down in what used to be Irini's father's old chair was now the throne of the house. "Hikaru," she began as they all entered the room and sat down, "you asked me if the girls could go to work for you because of their precious labor. But what am I to do those hours without my help? I should simply deny the offer to you at all costs."

Hikaru smiled for a bit then looked at her while he was sitting down on the couch with Annabelle and Irini. "I may have limited power over my family matters but if I think something will be good for the city my father agrees with me and supports me. If he thinks it's a bad idea then I am not allowed to finish that project."

"That still doesn't mean take my girls away without my permission. You have no right to sell them like property to use the money for a strip club."

Hikaru was taken aback for a moment then looked at Josie then back at Souran, "I want them for waiterress attendants, and I'm openeing up a bisto resturant maskes as a cafe. Who told you I was building a strp club?"

Souran's face turned to anger for a moment as she looked at Josie then she replied while still looking at her, "it seems as though my daughter is angry with some decision you made over the girls. What is it may I ask?"

"I told Joise that if she continues to beat Irini or Annabelle again that I wasn't going to give her a second look. That I'll just pass her by and look somewhere else for a girlfriend to bring to my parents. They want grandchilden you know my lady?"

"Yes," she said glaring at Josie, "I've heard, but it was just a rumor." Souran then looked at Hiakru, "you may have my girls, but they must be home by the time I get off of work at 7 pm, no sooner, no later, is that understood girls?"

"Yes ma'me," they said in unison. Souran patted her hands as she ordered the girls to wash up for dinner. Hikaru sttod up, walked over to Souran, bent over and kissed her hand, "thank you my lady. I promise to keep them safe. Tomarrow we open up our first day and I wish to invte you and your children for after hours celebration. If that's fine with you that is?"

Souran smiled, "of course it is. It gives us a chance to clam down before the party I'm throwing for my twins."

Annabelle and Irini walked past Daren and had to walk by him again as Hikaru was getting ready to leave. Daren held onto Irini's hand as he pulled her close to him for a whisper, "keep on your gaurd around him, Anna is tough but you are not. If he does anything to you let me know."

* * *

Shino finally opened up the doors to the little shop while the girls finished everything for their first day of work. At first only one or two customers came in, but lunch hours hit and it was busier. Everyone continued to work hard until closing time at six thirty in the afternoon. That gave Annabelle and Irini enough time to walk home but today Souran, Josie, and Daren were to come over and have a dinner-lunch and right on time they were.

"What a cozy little shop," Souran said sitting down, "are my girls doing okay?" Irini handed her a cup of tea and smiled, "yes step-mother today was busy but now that we're opened we should be really busy later." Souran took a sip of her tea as Josie looked around and Daren wasn't convinced of Hiakru's performance.

But sooner or later came aorund and the family had to go home. Shino looked at Hiarku as he stared at the family, Shino looked good and hard at his friend before he said anything as the rest of the girls bid them goodbye for the night and walked off. "Which one are you really concered for?"

"I knew her father he was a good man. Irini and I met once when she was younger when her father worked for my dad, but I didn't expet him to die. I worry for her because she has no more family."

Shino looked up at the sky, "it looks like rain. It rained that day too didn't it?"

"Yeah it did," Hikaru said looking at Shino, "what are you getting at?" Shino shook his head, "she doesn't like the rain anymore that's all. When she was serving tea I could hear in her voice a tremble. We were right to give her the cat powers."

Hikaru looked back the way Irini's family walked to get back hom, "but I still worry for her."

* * *

At home Irini sat on her bed with the covers pulled all over her in case she wanted to hide under the blankets. She was scared of the thunder and lighting, and she really wished her dad was there to comfort her. But luckily Annabelle was there suddenly giving her a hug, "I'm here little one." The thunder crashed. "I'm scared!"

The egg-shaped gift that Hikaru gave them lit up, it glowed a comforting pink, and then it stared to play a soft melody that Irini reconized, it was the song he used to lulliby her to sleep when it rained. Irini closed her eyes then stared to fall asleep, Annabelle felt the weight shift, put her down and tucked her in.

"That was the best gift we ever got sister." Annabelle laid down and went to sleep listening to the melody and soon it turned itself off as it did when it lit up, magically.

* * *

The next morning marked only five more days until the party. Souran was already busting her bags to get out of the house as Daren sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast watching his mother leave. Joise only ate a cracker then left as Irini and Annabelle came down and grabbed some pop-tarts and left for early morning classes. Daren sipped the rest of his milk, placed the dishes in the sink, grabbed his backpack, and locked the door.

He walked only for so long until his friend stopped him, "what are you getting for your birthday? Anything good like Josie?"

Daren shook his head, "you my step-sister Irini?" His friend shook his head. "Well she got me something useful for me, Annabelle got me apunching bag, and Josie gave me a gift card to my favorite cafe." His friend slapped him on the back, "that's not good!" Daren slapped him back, "I'd expect that froem Josie, she's the younger twin but she's the most stubborn than our mom. Say Kai, what does your family do for your birthday?"

"Go out to dinner, nothing fancy like your mom does for Josie. You know that's the only reason why she throws a party every year right?"

"Yeah I know but it's the thought that counts."

"That stil isn't good," Kai said rubbing his head, "Irini gives you good gifts even though she's broke all the time. She's hot for a younger girl."

Daren grabbed his friend by the collar, "as the only guy in the house I'm intilted to get mad and I do when it comes to her. Now watch your tounge!"

"Okay, okay I meant it in a good way only because she's only a year and a half younger than we are," Kai said trying to make Daren let go. Daren looked at his friend then at the clock in front of the school, "come on we're going to be late."

In another part of the school Hikaru watched Daren and Kai run in from the outside, turned around, and glared outside waiting for the bell to ring.

Afterschool was no different from the other day, Eka waited outside the main gate with Shino for the girls and Hikaru. They left all at once as Daren saw them leave. Kai came up and saw them leave as Josie rubbed her brother's arm from shoulder to hand, "you know that Hikaru likes her don't you?" Daren brushed Josie off, "don't tease me like you do to any other guy."

"But my dear brother, why would I tease you?"

He looked at her, "because you have a cold heart of ice Joise and you only care about yourself."

She smiled as she patted his cheek, "you love our step-sister more than anyone else or any other girl that you know. Am I right?"

He didn't answer her, "then I am right and you're jealous of Hikaru holding onto her to tightly. I say," she said turning on her heel for home, "confort her and say it to her before our birthday or she will in Hikaru's grasp." Josie walked away as Kai hit Daren on the back again, "don't listen to her, a snake will say what it wants to get it's meal." Daren looked up at the sky, "yeah I guess you're right. So what do you want to do now?" Kai smiled real big, "let's go hit on the cheerleaders."

* * *

Irini was putting away all the receipts in the backroom when Hikaru closed the door startling her. He helped her pick everything up and put it up in the right spot, turned around and pull an envelope out of his pocket, "for you." Irini took it an opened it up seeing a pair of tickets. "What are these for Hiakru?" She looked up at him as he turned his eyes away from her for a bit then back towards her, "they are tickets for a banquet my family is holding the same day as the party, did you want to go with me instead?"

"Are you," she began but couldn't really finish. "Am I asking you out? Yes I am, and instead of going to your step-siblings party do you want to go with me instead and do something different for a change? My only request is that you don't speak of this to anyone." Irini looked at the tickets then back at him, although she was excited about doing that with him she wondered why was he doing that but the only thing she could think of was some promise years ago.

"Does this have to do with the promise we made years ago when my father was still alive?"

"Yes and no, the reason yes because I made a promise to your father as well and that's the no part of it."

"Then no I can't go with you unless a straight answer is said." Irini was about to go out the door when he closed it. Hikaru was taller than her so he knelt over just a bit as his head rested on her head, "I promised your father I would take care of you if anything ever happened to him. I'm treying to keep that that promise but you have to believe me."

She turned around as he took his hands and held her face rubbing her cheeks so tinderly. As she looked she noticed that it looked like he was going to cry, but it felt as if something else that she had been feeling for him came up to her lips as she spoke so softly, "how do you feel about me - truthfully Hikaru."

"I love you Irini, I have since we were young and we used to play together at my house. You were my only friend for the longest time, but that's how I felt."

"I like you too Hikaru, I don't love you - or at least not yet, just not right now. I've been hurting since my dad died."

"I know," he breathed as he kissed her, "but I'll take care of you and keep Josie away from you as well," he said after he let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru sat down in the chair that was in the back office, he placed his hands on his head as he took a deep sigh. He was happy, he felt that the only thing from bursting out was his skin. But even his skin crawled with excitement. He finally confessed to Irini that he loved her. It was still fresh in his memory as he sat there with a smile to his face. He moved his left leg very fast up and down trying to calm the nerve from him walking around in circles without disturbing the girls anymore than he should. Just when he really thought he would burst the computer beeped at him. He sat up right away, looked at the blue screen with the grey popup, and saw the latest results of the program he was running earlier. He stared typing something down when Shino came in with a huge smile and a thick book. He was about to say something when he saw the serious face Hikaru had staring at the computer.

Shino leaned over Hikaru's shoulder to get a good look at the screen, "is that the latest update?"

"Yeah it is, did you see the timeline?"

"Is that in weeks or days?"

Hikaru turned around in the chair while looking up at Shino, "hours."

Shino made a frustrating moan as he rubbed his neck, "the girls won't be too happy about this."

Hikaru opened his mouth but when Shino looked his way then he closed his mouth and turned around. Shino had the strength to force the chair around to make Hikaru stare him in the eye, "what were you going to say? Did you do something that I should know about?"

Hikaru opened his mouth again then strained the words, "I ... I ... kissed Irini ... and told her I love her."

Shino smiled, rubbed Hikaru like he would a dog, "good boy. Now that you have that out of the way is there a reson why you chose now of all days?"

"No real reason," he said making Shino stop petting him, "I gave her the dinner tickets so I decided to confess when she asked why, that's why."

Shino stood up, turned his back to Hikaru, and shook his head. After a while he moved his head back up, stared at a picture that hung on the wall, and sighed. Shino turned around and held up his hand when Eka came in with a blank face, "hey what are you two guys doing back here alone in the dark?"

Hikaru moved his hand back and fourth making it seem like he was fanning himself, "nothing. Are the girls ready for some news?"

Eka came in by then and stood in front of SHino, "are you mulesting him? I know that you're gay and all - but why your cousin?"

Hikaru turned red, "hey it's not like that!" Shino blinked then smiled, "no I'm not doing that to him he loves Irini Eka-chan."

"Don't tell her that!" Eka turned around, pointed her index finger towards her brother, "I knew it! She acted weird when she came out! Did she see your private?" Hikaru stood up and stood in front of her, "it's not like that!" Eka turned around and folded her arms, "you promised that you take her purity away?" Hikaru whailed his arms around like a child, "I confessed my love for her then kissed her that's all!" Eka turned back around and waved her index finger in the air, "that doesn't mean promise her stuff like that. She's a broken hearted girl with tender feelings." Hikaru calmed down, turned and sat back down in the chair making himself slump down as if her had no bones, "I give up."

Eka ran her fingers through her red hair, "I know. But what's the news huh?"

Hikaru pointed towards the screen without moving the rest of his body. Eka leaned over and read off the screen ,"it says 'subject matter found' ... huh?"

Hikaru sat up right away and stared typing again as Shino moved Eka out of the way to stare at the screen as well. Eka puffed her cheeks, humphed, and went out of the room. The girls were all dressed back in thier school uniforms when Eka came out. SHe still humped and sat down, "baka onii-san." Suzu pulled her notebook out after a while of Eka sitting down, "hey look what I found out about our names!"

"What is it a nickname," Eka said coldly.

"Actually it is," Suzu said flipping it open, and look what I came up with!"

The girls looked and saw letters with scribbles and marked out things until the found at the bottom of the page the name 'S.E.I.Y.A.' Suzu handed it to Eka as she looked at it with a blank face and talked bluntly, "it means 'star night' did you mean 'night star' instead?" Suzu nodded her head, "yeah pretty much." Eka closed her eyes again, "so what?" Suzu humphed this time, "it means we have a name to call ourselves. Every great team or band or group has a name."

"I still don't get it," Eka said leaning over to rest herself on the table in front of her, "but when onii-sama gets out of the room let me know he said he has something important he wants to say about the computer."

Suzu put the notebook back in her backpack then looked at her friends, "I wonder what it could be. Hikaru-san seems worried all the time and in that dark room of his all day."

Yuki nodded, "yeah and when he does comes out he acts all weird as if he doesn't know where he is half the time. Maybe he's posing as an alien or something."

The girls had anime sweat drops go down their heads as they reassured her that he wasn't an alien. But at that moment their bracelets started to glow the color of which they picked. Eka sttod up after seeing hers and yelled at her brother to come out the room. Hikaru and Shino opened the door with a worried look to their faces. "Be careful there's something comming," Hikaru yelled going over to the girls.

Irini's brown-black curls swirled around her face, because she had shoulder lenth hair it seemed as if she had one big cow-lick to her head. Her bracelet was a bright purple as she felt a warmth from inside her heart take over her body. She opened her eyes as the word 'metamorphosis' came to her lips as her bracelt unwrapped itself from her wrist and into her heart. SHe blinked once and then suddenly the light moved out of her body and into a circular shape around her neck. The light was gone but was was left was a outragious outfit. As she turned her head she saw that it was the same thing for the other girls.

"What happened to us," Eka yelled at her brother as she hit him on the head. He hit her back, "I told you what we were doing from the start!" But pretty soon it turned into a sibling match as they yelled back and fourth hitting each other back and fourth until they both stood a couple of paces away from each other huffing and puffing out of tiredness.

"I ask again why did we turn into this?"

"And I told you that we were planning this since you wanted in so badly!"

"Yeah but I didn't sign on for this," Eka said looking in front of her seeing that she went from an A-cup to maybe a B-and-a-half-cup, "I have boobs for crying out loud!"

The other girls looked down at their chests and wailed about thier boobs too, but Suzu started to cry because she already have boobs but hers got bigger, like to a C-cup bigger!

"Whaa! Take these away! My father is going to freak! I don't want these Hikaru," Suzu said pleading to him then turned to Shiro, "how do you get these to go away?"

Shiro, who was happy that he was gay at the moment, stared at her chest then looked up at Hikaru, you didn't tell me that this would happen, all you said was that they changed at will. This doesn't look 'at will' to me."

Hikaru looked at each of the girls then closed his eyes and folded his arms, "the did change at will. The bracelets respond to danger and it's the girls' jobs to respond to that danger so therefore it is at will."

"Pounce," Eka said jumping on Hikaru's back making him fall down, "you baka, baka, BAKA brother!"

"Eka get off him," Yuki said trying to pull her off, "we need him to turn us back then you can pounce on him as much as you want."

The lights started to blink for a bit until Shiro stepped in and told the girls with a stern look, "defeat the evil and you will change back, here," he said pulling a compass like thing out of his pocket, "follow this to where the danger is and defeat it. You girls have been ready for this for a while now you just haven't released it yet from your hearts. Now go!"

* * *

Annabelle held the compass in her hand as the others followed her close by. They ran throughout streets, roads, houses, and stand-still cars until they reached the city's park. Annabelle looked down at her hand and saw the arrow heading toards the carnival that was in town. "This way," she said leading the way. They ran for quite a while until the compass started to spin around and around. Annabelle stopped and looked closely at it until she got dizzy, "I don't get this thing anymore." The girls stood around her and stared at it too.

"Maybe it's saying that we found the danger," Suzu said.

"But where is it," Eka said looking around, "I don't see anything or anyone."

"That's a good thing then," Irini said, "so that way we won't be seen or be embarrased by whatever happens."

"I'm with her on this one," Yuki said giving a thumbs up.

"But we need to hurry or we will all be late for supper," Annabelle said looking up at the darkening sky, "mother will scold us harshly if we don't hurry."

They looked around for any signs of danger or at the compass to see where it stopped but nothing happened or nothing seemed wrong.

"Well maybe it was a false alarm," Eka said taking the compass away from Annabelle and holding it up to her face, "maybe this thing is broken like everything else Hikaru has in his room."

Just then the arrow of the compass stopped and pointed below thier feet, Eka looked down as the dirt ground looked more like some kind of green ooze. Just as the other girls noticed the ooze grabbed each of them by their feet and hung them upside down in the air as it formed into some kind of weird creature.


End file.
